


Can You Hear Me?

by saramcm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, M/M, More crappy titles, i tried okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramcm/pseuds/saramcm
Summary: Prompt: Ethan has a panic attack and Mark comforts him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped classes today because I'm sick as a dog, so I was watching some more of the other day's stream. It brought out the crankiplier in me and I had to write something, so I figured I'd fill a prompt. Don't expect much, is basically what I'm saying.

“Ethan! Can you hear me?”

Everything felt blurry, sounds and visuals alike, as if he was in a messed up dream. Ethan could feel his own heartbeat on his neck and hear his own rapid breathing, his eyes closed to escape into darkness and into himself. _Calm down, calm down, calm down…_ Mark’s voice broke through Ethan’s inner mantra and he nodded, then felt a warm touch on his cheek and forced his eyes open.

“Hey, it’s fine. You’re fine.” Mark looked at Ethan with a serious expression tainted by worry, though there was a warmth and fondness behind his eyes. His thumb moved back and forth, back and forth over Ethan’s cheekbone. “C’mon, you gotta breathe slower. I know you can.” Ethan’s gaze was glued to Mark’s mouth, to the way his lips moved in hopes it would soothe him or that it would make the request easier to comply to. It didn’t. Ethan whined and shook his head.

“Here.” Mark grabbed Ethan’s hand and placed it over his own chest. He took a deep breath in, let it out slowly, then breathed in again. “Can you try to match me?” Ethan’s nod was shaky, yet determined. He stared at his own fingers peeking through Mark’s hold, his own hand so much paler. He felt both the steady rise and fall of Mark’s chest and the beating of his heart, even the warmth of Mark’s skin through the fabric of his shirt. Ethan’s breath hitched, not quite able to match Mark’s calculated breaths yet but surely breathing slower.  The static in his years started dissipating and the blur in his eyes started giving in to crisp lines.

Ethan sat on the floor with his back to the wall and his legs to his chest. Mark knelt in front of him, and as he saw Ethan slowly come out from his panic he started nudging the younger closer. Ethan gladly moved closer and closer, until Mark’s arms wrapped around his frame and his head was laying on Mark’s shoulder. “That’s good. You’re doing great. Breathe in--- And out,” Mark instructed in a whisper, rubbing Ethan’s back and pressing soft kisses to his temple.

“You’re fine,” He muttered one last time, after he felt Ethan’s rigid frame relax, after he felt Ethan’s breath steady against his neck, after Ethan’s hand had fallen from his chest. Mark moved, standing and bringing Ethan up with him, grimacing at the pins and needles he felt on his legs. He carried Ethan to the couch and laid him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Significantly shorter than what I usually write but I'm too sick too put much thought into why Ethan was having a panic attack in the first place - or figure out a decent ending. Call it comfort-without-plot, if you will.
> 
> I'm still taking requests for crankiplier, tythan, and ot3 stuff (I'm finding crankiplier easier to write lately, though). No smut, and bear in mind that I have other prompts to do and not much time. Please keep it to things that will fit into a oneshot.
> 
> Didn't proof read this, as usual. Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Comments and kudos keep the writer alive! ♥


End file.
